<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Same Three Paragraphs by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080809">Same Three Paragraphs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No 18. PANIC! AT THE DISCO<br/>Panic Attacks | Phobias | Paranoia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Same Three Paragraphs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter sits in class, reading the same three paragraphs over and over. His brain can’t seem to focus, just yelling </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Panic, danger, something's wrong." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands tremble and each breath is harder than the last. His chest is burning as he gasps for air, reading long forgotten. His heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump, thump, thumps</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his chest, the beat filling all his hearing. Peter's lungs burn and his vision swims in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody seems to notice, all too focused on their own work. Or maybe they did notice. What if they were all staring at him? Is Peter causing a scene? His head shoots up and scans the room before falling back down. His hand tightens around the pen, and it snaps in half. Peter violently flinches, trembles wracking his body and breath coming in gasps. Now everyone is staring, and Peter needs to leave. They need to focus. He’s embarrassing himself. Oh God, he’ll be teased about this for years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face feels beet red and fuzzy as Peter struggles to his feet and flees the classroom. His backpack is clenched in his hands, familiar seams only a small sense of comfort. He can still hear the teacher’s protest and his brain makes up whispers from the other kids. He’s such a freak. Nobody else does this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A choked sob escapes his lips as Peter stumbles into the bathroom. Vision blurry with unshed tears, he stumbles into the stall farthest from the door. He has to shut it shut and gives a small cry upon seeing that he’s dented it. He can’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> right. He messes up shutting a door. Peter’s hands tremble as he flips the lock. He collapses onto the stall floor, tears finally escaping. Vocal sobs tear from Peter’s throat in between struggles for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure how long he sits. When he finally can catch his breath, the tears have stopped flowing. The bell surprisingly hasn't rung, but Peter doesn’t want to go back to class. Maybe he should just stay here until the end of the day. It sounds like a good idea, so Peter schooches closer to the graffitied white brick wall. His head drops against the wall and Peter gives a slight wince at the pain. He won’t be leaving anytime soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>